People Change, I Don't Change
by DerenaChraina
Summary: Daniel Humphrey and Nathaniel Archibald were always the most unliked kids at school that was the reason why they left. now their back. Why do they look different and will anyone notice them. AU fanfic. DanXSerena BlairXNate.
1. Flashback 1

Plot: Daniel Humphrey and his friend Nathaniel Archibald were always the most unlike kids in Elementary School, so their families left with them. Now, it's Sophomore year, and they're back! What people don't know is that the little boys they picked on in Elementary School were them. Dan's childhood crush, Serena van der Woodsen and Nate's childhood crush, Blair Waldorf were the most popular girls of Constance, the High school. Everybody talks about them. When Dan and Nate decide that they will change their names, what happens if they are to one day tell the truth? AU!

**Flashback 1**

**It was Ellenton Laverne Elementary School, in the 3****rd**** grade and there was this 2 little boys that were the best of friends, I mean they did everything together, like homework, study, read, watch TV, go to the mall, talk, sleepover; their family practical lived next door to each other. These little boys names were Daniel Humphrey and Nathaniel Archibald, but they liked to be called Dan and Nate. **

"**Serena van der Woodsen…" Mrs. Halverson screamed. "Here!" Little Serena yelled.That's Serena van der Woodsen, Daniel's…I mean Dan's crush, she's pretty, huh? Well, let me tell you something, Dan has a crush on her since they were in preschool together.**

"**Daniel Humphrey…" Mrs. Halverson screamed. "Here. I would like to be called Dan." Little Dan said quietly. "How's about butthead?" Little Chuck joked. Everyone laughs at Dan except for Nate, Blair, and Serena. "Chuck, that's not nice." Little Serena said. "So?" Little Chuck said.**

**That's Charles Bartholomew Bass, son of Business owner of Bass Inc., Bartholomew Bass. He was always that little brat that everyone hated. Even when preschool days began. "Chuck, behave. Next, Nathaniel Archibald." Mrs. Halverson said loudly. "Here, People call me Nate." said Little Nate. "Because you are embarrassed about a name like Nathaniel." said Little Jeremy. Everyone laughed again.**

**That's Jeremy. Friends with Chuck, the bad boy. It's kind of weird how every girl in the 3****rd**** grade has a crush on him, even if he's a bad boy. "Jeremy goes the same with you." Mrs. Halverson said. "Sorry." Jeremy said. "I think I'm love struck…" Little Victoria whispered. "Vicky, you know anyone can hear that you have had a crush on Jeremy since the 1****st**** grade and still isn't over it yet?" Blair stated. **

**That's Blair Waldorf, Nate's crush. She's very talkative, and has always been friends with Serena since they were both were babies; yup that's what you call Best Friends Forever. If you haven't noticed this but Jeremy has a crush on Blair since he first could open his eyes.**

"**Vincent Graham." Mrs. Halverson said. "May I be called Vince?" Little Vince said politely. "Yes, you may. Thank you for being so polite. See Jeremy and Chuck, be more like Vince." Mrs. Halverson smiled.**

"**Show off." Little Chuck whispered**

**That's Vince Graham. The heartthrob of the 3****rd**** grade, straight A's Student, well- behaved manner gentlemen who has a crush on only one girl…Serena. "Jasmine Garson." Mrs. Halverson said. "Here." Little Jasmine said excitedly. "Isaac Vazquez." Mrs. Halverson said. "Here." Little Isaac said.**

**End Of Flashback 1**


	2. Flashback 2

**Flashback 2**

**Now, we move on to Nate's and Dan's 4****th**** grade at Ellenton Laverne Elementary School. And right now they are all having lunch.**

**Serena was sitting at the so-called "Cool" table with Jeremy, Chuck, James, Blair, Karla, Leslie, Victoria, and Vince. Serena was laughing her head off when Vince had sat next to her and whispered something in her ear. Yup, they were going out. Vince had asked her out during the end of 3****rd**** grade.**

**Dan glanced to look at Serena. Dan saw that she was looking straight at him, what the weird thing was she waved and smiled at him.**

"**You still have a crush on her?"Nate asked. "Yeah…Who wouldn't still have a crush on Serena?" Dan replied. "Man, you have it hard for her."Nate said.**

"**I know. What about you? Still have a crush on Blair." Dan asked. **

"**Maybe, maybe not." Nate joked. Both of them chuckled.**

**Serena stood up and went out of the cafeteria.**

"**Here's my chance to talk to Serena. Bye." Dan said excitedly. **

"**Good Luck, man." Nate said loudly.**

**Serena kept on walking because she wanted to get some fresh air.**

"**Serena! Serena, Wait!" Dan yelled. Serena turned around and saw a guy running to her. "Hey, are you okay?" Serena said worriedly **

"**No, I'm good. So…um, h-how a-are you?" Dan said out of breath. **

"**I'm pretty good? You?" Serena giggled.**

"**I'm good. Do you remember me?" Dan said.**

"**Yeah, you were from my 3****rd**** grade class with Mrs. Halverson. I think your name was…Dan? I'm I right? I'm never good with remembering names." Serena stated. "Yeah, you're right." Dan confirmed. "It's freezing out here." Serena admitted.**

"**Why are you out here and not inside?" Dan questionably. "I don't know. I just love the outdoors." Serena shrugged. "Are you still cold?" Dan said worriedly. "Yeah." Serena confirmed. Serena looks at Dan. Dan took off his jacket and put it over Serena's shoulders. Serena smiles at him.**

"**Thanks." Serena smiled politely. "Yeah. No problem." Dan said.**

**I wonder what would happened if I wrapped my arms around Serena. Thought Dan. So he did. Serena looks at him and kisses him on the cheek for being a gentleman and rested her head on his shoulders. Yes!!! Dan thought. Just then the door slammed open. "Serena! I can't believe you!!!" Vince said angrily. Serena lifts her head up fast. "Vince, its not what it looks…" Serena said quickly.**

**Vince goes over to Dan and Dan had his arm broken. Dan dropped.**

"**Dan?!" Serena said worriedly. Dan groaned. Serena bent down to help him. "Vincent Graham, what is your problem?!" Serena yelled. **

**End of Flashback 2 **


	3. Flashback 3

**Flashback 3**

**It was Dan's and Nate's 7****th**** grade year at Laverne Nelson Middle School, and things were what they seemed. Serena stopped talking to Dan, so that she and Vince can work on their relationship. The End of 5****th**** grade is coming who will go with who?**

**Blair was walking with Serena down the halls, you know talking about what ever…**

"**Serena, as your friend, I can't let you stand to see, you keep a guy like Dan from holding on even when you have a boyfriend." Blair informed. "I'm not cheating on Vince." Serena said. "I'm not saying that…its either Vince or Dan?" Blair said. "Look, I don't want to keep on talking about Dan, even when Vince is NOT around." Serena said. "Then, you can't keep him for long. Its either you brake his heart or don't." Blair stated. Serena sighs. **_**In English Class...**_

"**You will be having an English Project and I will assign you partners. First, we have Dan Humphrey and Serena van der Woodsen; you guys will be doing…the story of Romeo and Juliet." Mr. Sawyer. **_**Hours pass…**_**Serena was in the public library waiting for Dan. Serena sighs. Dan walked in. **

"**Hey. I…Uh…made you something." Dan said nervously. Dan gave her a chocolate cupcake with some sprinkles. "Thank you, Dan." Serena smiled. Dan blushes.**

_**Its either break his heart or not…**_

"**Should we get going with our project…?" Serena said nervously. "I'm moving." Dan interrupted. "Where?" Serena said worriedly. "Massachusetts. Nate's Family is moving to the same place." Dan sadly said. "Oh…" Serena said sadly. "Yeah…" Dan whispered. "You still have that cast?" Serena said. "Yeah." Dan chuckled. "Can I sign it?" Serena asked. "Sure." Dan replied. Serena signed it and left a heart at the end. Dan smiled. "Hey I got the DVD player, so that we can watch this thing." Dan said. "Really?" Serena said surprised. **

"**Yeah." Dan informed. Dan took the DVD player out to watch it. **_**5 minutes later…**_**Serena and Dan had weird looks on their faces because they did not know that they checked out the nasty version of Romeo and Juliet. Dan jumped. Serena giggled. They were having a blast. **

_**Outside of the public library… **_**"Well, that was pretty gross." Dan said. "Yeah… I had fun today." Serena laughed. "Me too." Dan said. "I'm going to miss you, Dan." Serena said softly. "I'm going to miss you too." Dan said softly. Dan stepped closer. "No…no…this can not be happening." Serena said, while stepping back. Dan stepped foreword. "What do mean?" Dan said. "You…I…we-we can't be doing this." Serena said nervously. Dan reached his hand and touched Serena's waist. "No one won't know, it's just us too that will and besides I've always wanted to kiss you." Dan said softly. **

"**Since when?" Serena said confused. "Since…we were in preschool together." Dan said softly. Serena smiled and leaned foreword.**

_**Dan has always been so sweet to me and it can't hurt to give him one kiss. Thought Serena.**_

**Their lips met. Dan went back to catch some air, then he lift Serena on the tall brick where it held a huge tree and placed her there. Then their lips crashed again. **_**How does he kiss so well? Thought Serena.**_** "I love you, Serena." Dan said out of breath. "I…I love you too, Dan." Serena said as her chest when up and down.**


	4. Flashback 4

Chapter 4:

Chapter 4:

**Flashback 4**

**Since we went to the flashback of the time with Little Dan in it only, now its time to see what Little Nate's flashbacks have been. We come to the time were Little Nate and his best friend Daniel are in Preschool together.**

"**Mommy, I'm scared." Little Nate said worriedly. Mrs. Archibald smiled and bent down to Little Nate. "Nathaniel listen to me. You are going to be okay. You're not alone you have Daniel here with you too." Mrs. Archibald said seriously. Little Dan was running towards Little Nate. "Hi Nate. You ready to go?" Little Dan said smiling. "Yeah, let's go! Bye mommy." Little Nate said as he ran with Dan into the school.**

"**Hello children…my name is Mr. Smith, but you can just call me Lester since that is my first name." Mr. Smith said formally. Just so sudden a girl with chestnut hair raised her hand. "Mr. Smith?" the little girl said. "Yes…" Mr. Smith said while looking into the rooster. "…Blair?" Little Blair put her hand down. "My mom said it's bad if we call our teachers by their first names." Little Blair stated. "Ahh…Blair you are right. You're mom is Eleanor Waldorf, right?" Mr. Smith said. "Yes, she is my mommy." Little Blair smiled. **

"**Anyways, since it is 10:15, your first activity is snack time." Mr. Smith smiled. The kids cheered. "Who wants to pass out the supplies?" Mr. Smith asked. Little Nate raised his hands. "Nate…you may pass it back." Mr. Smith said. Little Nate stood up. **

_**Blair's really pretty…I wish she knew that I liked her. Dan even wrote a note and told me to sign it here. I can't believe I signed it.**_** Nate thought.**

**Meanwhile, Little Dan was sitting near Little Blair.**

"**Excuse me, are Blair?" Little Dan said. "Yes." Little Blair said. "This is for you from my friend, Nate. He likes you." Little Dan said. "Really?" little Blair said. Dan nodded and said," Yeah he does, and can you give this to the person next to you." Dan said. "Sure." Little Blair said. Then little Blair turned around and gave a not to this girl in blonde hair her name was Serena. "Serena, here." Little Blair whispered.**

**Little Serena was confused and looked at the opened paper. "Who wrote this?" Little Serena said. "I forgot his name, but he sits next to me." Little Blair said. **

_**Outside **_

**Little Blair walked up to Nate who was sitting on the bench kicking sand. "Excuse me, are you Nate?" Little Blair said. "Yes, I am." said Little Nate. " Little Blair bent down and gave Little Nate a kiss on the cheek."Thank you, Nate. The letter was really thoughtful of you. I'll keep it forever." Little Blair stated. Then she stood up and went to her friends. Nate looked at her for one last time and smiled.**


	5. Flashback 5

Chapter 5:

Chapter 5:

**Flashback 5 **

**Now, this is when Nate is in the 6****th**** grade.**

"**Dan! Buddy! How was your winter?" Nate said excitedly. Dan and Nate did their special handshake. "My winter was good. Me and parents went to California to see my aunt and uncle. Then 3 days later, my dad told me that Jenny was sick, so we had to go back home. How was your winter?" Dan said.**

**Nate smiled,"My summer was great!" **

**Blair and Serena walked into the school yard of Bealeton. Nate turned to see that Blair was coming towards the school, but suddenly she was blocked by a bunch of guys around her and Serena. They have been the beautiful girls of their class but Serena was first then it was Blair. Dan likes Serena because she was gorgeous and Nate likes Blair because she was the most beautiful girl that he has ever seen in his entire life. **

"**Serena! Blair! I love you!" a guy said. Serena and Blair were close to going to the doors of the school, until they stopped for no reason. "Serena, do you want to give a guy a hug, cause I sure do." Blair said loudly. Serena smiled,"Sure." All the guys got hyper and wanted to get a hug from Blair or Serena. Blair looked towards Nate and smiled at him. **

"**Nate! I think Blair and Serena are going to come over and hug us. "Dan said excitedly. Man, can he be a loser alright! "Hey, Nate." Blair smiled. **

"**Hey, Blair." Nate said. Blair smiled and leaned over to hug Nate. Nate was amazed. Serena wrapped her arms around Dan's neck and his arms were around her waist. **

_**I wonder if she still remember if that note that I wrote to her in her locker a month ago? Thought Nate.**_

**End of Flashback**


	6. New Personalities, New Encounters

Chapter 6:

Chapter 6:

_**4 years later…**_

Everything has changed ever since Daniel "Dan" Humphrey and Nathaniel "Nate" Archibald were gone. The things that changed was there is a mysterious girl that tells what is happening in Graven High, Vince is one of Serena's guys along with Aaron ( who is this new guy), Blair is with Jeremy, finally They are all about to go to the 12th grade.

**Hey Graven High's Falcons!**

**It's gossip girl here. Giving you the inside scoop into the scandals lives of the infamous falcons of the school. Yours personally, I'm everywhere so you don't know where I will be…**

**Sightings **

S** is torn between 2 amazing hotties of class 09, **V** and **A**. Wow, it must be lucky to be her.** Blair** with hubby **Jeremy** hand in hand down the A hallway. **

**Don't worry I'll be back for more gossip…**

**Oh wait… HOTTIE ALERT! **

**2 new hotties coming into the school looks like they are enrolling in here, first come first serve. Something about those boys seems familiar.**

**XOXO **

_**Gossip Girl**_

There were really 2 new guys that came to Graven High, but what they didn't know that it was Dan and Nate the little boys they picked on when they were little.

"I can't believe we are back." Nate said happily. "Yeah, I wonder if Serena remembers me…" Dan said. Nate chuckled. "Hey, why don't we see what happens if we acted as different people with different names or put like "Nathan" for me and "Daniel" for you." Nate stated.

"How do you know if that will work?" Dan asked. "I don't know, let's just try." Nate replied. Secretary Billson said, "May I please get your names?" Dan and Nate turned to see a young woman standing there with a clip board. "Uhmm…I'm Nathan…Freedmen." Nate said. "I'm Daniel…Carson." Dan said. "Well, Mr. Freedmen and Mr. Carson, Welcome to Graven High. Here are your schedules and I must say that your grades from your pervious school were miraculously outstanding.

"Thank you." They both said at the same time.

**Outside the main office…**

"Man, I thought we were never going to get out of there." Dan said. "Me neither." Nate smiled. A couple of girls all the way in the far left were giggling on how cute the new guys were.

**First period…**

_Dan (Daniel) walks into the class room_. "Ah…you must be Daniel. I heard so much about you and saw your grades on your transcript, I must say, I'm impressed. Since we have assigned seats in this class, can I please have you sit next to Miss van der Woodsen? Mr. Salvatore said excitedly. "Uh…sure." Dan (Daniel) said. He couldn't believe that he was going to sit next to his childhood crush in first period.

Serena smiled. Dan (Daniel) smiled and sat down. Serena leaned over and hugged Dan (Daniel) and then let go off him. "Hey, I'm Serena." Serena whispered. "I'm Daniel; people call me Danny, for some reason in my old school. Do you always give hugs to every guy you see?" Dan (Daniel) whispered. "No…only the good looking ones." Serena whispered flirting. Dan (Daniel) smiled. _Dan did something that he would have never done ever, but since he is playing as Danny they he should be a lot braver right? Right!_

Dan could see Serena's left hand just staying still while her right was writing and since he was sitting at her left then he could flirt back with her.

Dan reached out to hold Serena's left hand. And he did.

**Serena**

Serena glanced to see that this new hottie was holding her hand. She smiled not because she was trying to get three boyfriends, but she actually couldn't believe Danny was brave enough to touch her hand on the first day.

"Your hands are soft." Danny whispered softly. For some reason she had never felt this with Vince or Aaron, but she felt bumps coming down her spine. Of course, her cheeks were always red when she's with Vince or Aaron.

_Serena's POV_

_Let me tell you who Vince and Aaron are if you guys don't really know who they are..._

_Vincent "Vince" Graham is the Quarterback for Varsity Football. He's a straight A's Student, Heartthrob and made our school go to the championship for 3 years, yup! He's been in that same position for 2 years. The main thing on top of all he's priorities is ME!!... Then, it's school._

_Aaron Rose is team captain for boy's varsity field hockey. He's Blair's Stepbrother, another heartthrob at this school, he's a grade older then Vince which mean he can drive me anywhere I want. He is so sweet._

_Yet, now that I think of it, this new guy, Danny, comes into this class and now he just stole my heart. It never happened to me before…but something about Danny seemed so familiar like I knew him from before. Like someone I met along time ago. Oh my gosh!! I'm going to go crazy if Danny keep rubbing my hand so softly like that. Not that I mind though. What can I tell by the way he treats me right now…_

_He's a romantic… Oh no that the only thing I know what am I going to do this never happens before. Usually, I know what type of guy any guy would if I look at them, but I can't find that much about Danny. I have to relax…_

_Danny…_

_Hehehe, he's so cute! I can't believe he likes me and he's touching my hand. Uh Oh, Mr. Salvatore is coming._

Danny lets go of her hand and does his work.

"Impressive, Mr. Carson. I like how you defined your AP terms so quickly. Miss van der Woodsen, you should learn from Mr. Carson." Mr. Salvatore said. Serena looked at Danny and smiled.

**Nate: AP Biology **

Mr. Johnson was taking row. "When I say your name you are to go to your seat which is located when I am pointing to it. Nate looked around to see who was in his class. He saw Blair and Jeremy holding hands. Nate hated Jeremy because he had Blair, all to himself.

"I want Mr. Freedman and Miss. Waldorf to sit in the back on the right." Mr. Johnson said. Nate was super nervous because he was sitting next to he's childhood crush. Blair smiled, and said, "Hi, I'm Blair. You are?" Nate smiled and sat down. "I'm Nathan." Blair sat down next to Nathan. "So, you're new here?" Nathan nods.

While Nate was talking to Blair as Nathan, Jeremy was watching Blair talk to Nate. Jeremy knew that this new kid better watch out because if he comes near Blair he is going to get himself hurt.


End file.
